Sick
by ValkaAndClouldjumper
Summary: Astrid goes for a sleepover at the twins home, bad pranks enrage, poeple get sick and the cure is bad.


It was a normal day in the dragon training academy until: "Astrid! Full moon tonight, come soon!" It was Ruffnut. "Where?" asked

Snoutlout. Astrid hit him. Then, Tuffnut takeled him.

Astrid P.O.V.

At her doorstep, I checked my things. Yup, all there. Then, "Ahhhh! Whaddaya doin here?" Tuff showed up.

"Slleeeppffeesstt"

I replied. Tuff grunted. I ran past him, dropped down at the carpet where Ruffnut was lying. "Hey" we greeted. I let her peek at my

diary,

though we did it secretly so Tuffnut wouldn't see. As we were discussing, the Twins' mom, Hildigarde, yelled "SLEEEEP!"

"OK!" we shouted.

Everyone P.O.V.

Ruffnut took Astrid to the bedroom that she shared with her 'totally unawsome brother'. "Ok you will sleep here with me" she

pointed to the bed " and Tuff has to sleep below or he'll fall off" she snickered. Tuffnut shoved her. They started fighting. "O-kay,

bedtime!" Astrid exclaimed, not wanting to further interfere them. "Urghf" they grunted.

The next morning, Tuffnut woke up first, so he went to watch TV. As he sat there, he noticed a book on the floor. He red out

loud.

On it was written:

DIARY

ASTRID HOFFERSON

"Woah, better tell Hiccup about this" Tuff ran to Hiccup's house, into the room, and threw the book at Toothless' stone bed.

"Rwrrw" growled Toothless. "K, bye, readit thanks" Tuff ran out back to his home. Tuff fried up some beef, spared some plates on

the table and started chomping.

Astrid P.O.V.

I woke up early, only to see Tuffnut eating beef, but secretly, so as not to alert him. I wanted to grab my diary and write that

down, but I couldn't find it, so I suspected Tuff. I sneaked out, slowly and then, "BOO!" I scared him. "AHHHH!" he screamed.

"Haha" I teased "Now, where is the book? TUFF"

"Wha? No what book... Astrid?"

"Haha what book" asked Ruffnut. "MY DIARY YOU MUTTONHEADS" I dared. "U.. Uh... hic... hiccu.p." stammered Tuffnut.

Hiccup P.O.V.

Oh Thor, I saw what she wrote:

Todo list:

Punch Tuffnut

Kick Snoutlout

Feed Stormfly

Milk cows

Collect eggs from chickens

Go to the arena

Train fast

Tell Hiccup I like him

It was truely stunning. Astrid liked me? The 'hiccup'? Well I do have a Night Fury, but still... I wanted to ask her about this, but I

didn't have to wait.

She tore into my room, raging, then calming down. "HICCUP, GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK AND-oh Thor he saw it" she shook

her head unnaprovingly. "So, m'lady anything to say to me?" I teased. "Yea, but you saw it, saved me the embarresment."its okay,

Astrid, I feel the same way too" I assured her. "Now lets go get back that jerk who embarresed you"

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 9

Astrid P.O.V.

Oh Freya Wooden thank Odin! Finally he knows, well, do what he says, I guess. We ran to the twins house, and burst through

the door. I looked around, then remembered the skeleton hand that Snoutlout gave them since we rescued and discovered

'smothering smokebreaths' at 'Breakneck Bog'. I ran to the room, grabbed the hand, ran out, and started to hit Tuffnut like that

day. Ruffnut took over.

The next day, Tuffnut wanted to get Ruffnut back from yesterdays incident. So, he set up a netter trap just at her bed, went

back to 'sleep' and waited.

"Ahhhh!Urghghghg, GET me out of here!" screamed Ruffnut. Tuff just went out and ignored her. "Hmph" grunted Hiccup. He

tip-toed in, and to his surprise, Ruffnut was in a netter trap!

"H... h... hel... help? Please?" whimpered Ruff.

Ruffnut P.O.V.

"Oh thanks Hiccup, Tuffnut put me here, that idiot!" I said. "Hahaha" he teased. "Click, Whfooomp!" went the trap as Hiccup

un-set it. "I'm gonna take revenge on him, you betcha. I assure you, no going back on my word!" I told him as I sprinted out of our

house.

Here was my plan:

Get two metal sphears, cut them in half. Put Belch's spark into the smaller ball, seal it. Make a gas bomb filled with

Barf's gas. Set up a pressure plate that drops the spark ball. Make a hole in the celing, prepare to crack open the gas ball. Wait

for victim to come.

"Heh heh heh" I smirked to myself.

I waited for the exact moment, dropped the gas ball, and RAN. ;]

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 13

I ran all the way back home, slammed the door and sat at the table. Lunch was served. "Ruffy, wheres your brother?" asked

Mom. "Oh, he went out" I lied. It didn't really matter though, our mother couldn't have cared less. She just didn't want to waste

food.

Hours later, I went to the arena, where Barf and Belch grabbed me there. It was a sight to behold. Tuffnut was on the ground,

unconsious. Everyone was ringed around him.

I ran towards them, kneeled down, and couldn't belive my eyes. Corner of his mouth had blood dripping out. I cried. It was so

sad! I did it! I felt so guilty! Belch took him in his mouth, same thing with Barf. Belch dropped him at our house. I hugged him,

knowingly, sobbing "Don't do this to me Tuff, please, I know your in there, just..." I wailed.

Tuffnut P.O.V.

Woah, shes so caring, I thought. I should stay like this for longer.

I remained like that for a few minutes, then tried to get up. "Ahh... It hurts, urgggggfguf" It REALLY hurt. Ruffnut got up, looked

at me, and hugged me tightly. "You're hurt?

Your arm broke" she told me. My heart burst. My arm? She helped me get up. Belch and Barf brought me to the bed. She

bandaged my arm, got me a bowl of mutton and hugged me.

Ruffnut P.O.V.

Thumnails of Thor, Tuffnut was hurt, so I had to take care of him.

The next day in the dragon training academy, I took care of Tuffnut. Since he couldn't fly Belch, I went to eel island to find a

Typhoomerang. I got it to trust me, and flew it back to Berk. I commanded Barf and Belch to grab Tuff, then walk on to the

typhoomerang. I named her 'Disaster'. We got on her, and she flew us around the island.

"Thanks for everything sis, I couldn't have done without you" Tuff said. "Aww shucks" I replied as Disaster flew to the icy cave just

behind the great hall.

We made sure Barf and Belch didn't blow up the statue of 'Stoick The Vast', amazing but dead chieftain. Now, Hiccup is the

chief of Berk. Toothless is the King of dragons. Valka, Hiccup's mother, and Hiccup, walked into the cave. "Oh Wooden, is he

Ok?" Valka asked. "Ah... a bit, my ar... m..."

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 18

Valka P.O.V.

Ah, Thor, his arm? I wondered if he is alright? Then, "ROOOOAAAAAAAR"

"Wow " I breathed, " A dragon I never saw before!" "Yup, the ONLY dragon that eats eels, the 'Typhoomerang'. Fishlegs named it

himself. This ones green, I think the one we saw at eel island" Hiccup filled me in. "Wow, m...may I?" I asked. Ruffnut nodded. I

scratched it under its chin. "its a she" smiled Ruffnut. "called Disaster" "Wow! A she too! Amazing!"

Tuffnut P.O.V.

As Ruffnut brought us back to the island, she started to cough. "Are you Ok? You never cough." "Meh, im alright" she replied.

Everyone P.O.V.

A week later, Ruffnut got very sick. She was so weak, she didn't have any appitite, she didn't even want to fly Barf and Belch.

3. Sickening

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 20

Tuffnut was so worried, he and Fishlegs went to Gothi for advice. She drew this on the ground :

\ | /

| /

?

\/

"Sh... she says we need to find a m... moss? Glowing moss, that reacts to... 'arvendales fire'?" Fishlegs red the drawing.

"B...but... thats in two weeks!" Tuffnut stammered. "I... I guess we have to wait... maybe? B... but then wh... what can I do till

arvendales fire comes?".

"Start by not fighting with her, or anymore stupid pranks. And make sure she eats well. Can't have her hungry." Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut ran back to her house, into Ruffnut's room. "Ruff, in this two weeks, stay healthy, arvendales fire is coming soon, so we

will cure you ok?" "O-kay ;[" she coughed.

Hiccup P.O.V.

One more day till the Flightmare comes, ooooooooohhh, im so excited!

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 22

Me, Fishlegs and Astrid flew our dragons to the Nothern swamp, the path the Flightmare always takes to Berk. "What in the

name of Thor happened to the water?!" exclaimed Astrid "The arvendales fire! The moss is reacting to arvendales fire! Guys wait

here, I NEED to get that moss, i'll be back with you guys soon ok?" Fishlegs said. "Ou kay" we grunted.

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 23

Fishlegs P.O.V.

I got out a big satchel, and filled it up with the water. Then, I did it again with another satchel. I the said "Meatlug, Tuffnut's

house!" She immideiatly flew there, I got off and ran in. Tuffnut came: "About time" as he handed me a small bowl. I poured a half

of the liquid into the bowl, followed Tuff to Ruff's room, and yelled "DRINK THIS" giving the bowl to her. She scowled, but in the

end drank it and went to bed. Suddenly, Snoutlout came running through the door shouting "Painful message, PAINFUL

MESSAGE!" as Tuffnut pulled a terrible terror from his arm.

4. The Flightmare and Cure

I removed a letter :

TO FISHLEGS

The Flightmare has come, it is eating its way to Berk. Toothless has been froze by it, so me and Astrid are fighting it. However,

WE NEED BACKUP, AND QUICK. If you are not Fishlegs who is read in this, please tell him, and if by chance Snoutlout or the

twins are near by, ask them to come to the Nothern swamp. - Hiccup and Astrid

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP 25

They needed all the help they could get, so, I grabbed a bucket with a lid and went to help Hiccup. "SNOTTY YOU COME

TOO" I yelled, he was the only one available. As they neared, Snoutlout shouted "See ya later, sucker!" as he flew back to Berk.

Meatlug grumbled. " We'll get him back later girl, don't worry" I assured her. "ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" was the only

sound I heard at first. "Fishlegs! About time too!" Hiccup exclaimed. "ok dragons, drink the water!" yelled Astrid. Not only that,

Meatlug held the bucket in her hand and got the moss.

"Yessss!" shouted I as i reeled up the bucket. All of our dragons started glowing. We scared away the Flightmare and returned

to Berk.

Valka P.O.V.

"What in the name of Thor is that?" I asked as three brightly colourled dragons, luminous green, yellow and blue, neared us.

"Valka, thats not the Flightmare." said Gobber. "Its the kids"

When they landed, Gobber was astonished "Your dragons are... glowing?." "Yup" Hiccup told everyone. "The Flightmare will

never come back, EVER. So we can FINALLY enjoy arvendales fire!" Everyone started to cheer.

Everyone P.O.V.

Slowly, Fishlegs sneeked out from the crowd and went to Barf and Belch's pen to feed them the glowing algae. When he

entered, Tuffnut was standing by Ruffnut's bed.

5. The sickness continues... in a bad way

Tuffnut P.O.V.

"Look out the window guys!" exclaimed Fishlegs. "Wow, is it a white glowing Barf and Belch?" I asked. "Coo|!" Ruffnut said.

"Anyway," I continued, "Ruffy here is feeling better than last time, and we feel much more thanks to Barf and Belch. So if you

wouldn't mind, could you leave?" Fishlegs backed out of the room. "Sis I don't feel very well... Wreethchchchch ulooopp" I looked

at her sadly as I barfed.

She didn't care, which was sad, cuz I took care of HER when she was sick. AND NOW? How UNuseful. In a week, I was in

bed, curled up in a tight ball, having a super high fever. She just sat there, looking at me. Our mother just told me to lay in bed. No

one cared about me! I was so heartbroken. Suddenly, Astrid walked into the room. I pretended to be asleep, but she saw me.

"Hel-lo Mr Sick, how are you today? Ruffnut or your mom ain't caring huh?" she said as she walked nearer, and kissed my

forehead. "Hooooh! You are hot!" she smiled. "Y-yo-your th-e only o-one c-c-caring for m-m-me" I said nervously yet feverishly.

"Any-way, Fishlegs told me that Gothi said the cure is a crushed Zippleback tooth mixed with Night Fury saliva" she said. I

grunted. "Oh yeah you were alergic to the glow from Barf and Belch." she hugged me this time. "now now, don't act so puny" she

brushed my hair out of my face.

I looked at her, then broke into a coughing fit. She smiled. "Y-yo-your s-so p-p-pre-tty" I grinned. Then I closed my eyes to

sleep. "Good night Mr Sick. See ya later" she said while walking out of the house.

When I woke up, Astrid was in front of me, then hugged me. She held out a hand saying, the cures ready" she brought me

down, supported me to the Great Hall, and settled me down on a chair. "Th-th-thanks?" I looked at her headingly. Hiccup handed

me a bowl of some frothy white stuff.

Astrid got a spoon and said "C'mon, Tuffnut, have this. Open uuup" I opened up my mouth, she put the spoon in and quickly

slided it out. "Yuck" I said implying that it tasted like EW. She handed me a piece of yak butter barfe, my one and only favourite

treat. "mmmmm"

I licked my lips. "Thanks" I blushed.

As I walked home Hiccup grabbed me and said "Astrid did ALL that for you, so be nice to Ruffnut, their best friends" "ALright Mr

bossy don't worry, SHE starts it" I reply. Sharply, Astrid hit me "You better treat her nice or ELSE"

(N THE NEXT BOOK:

Astrid gets sick, Hiccup and Valka went out fishing for a week, Gothi has to be a nanny to a will dragon nursery and Ruffnut,

Snoutlout and Fishlegs went competeting, AGAIN. its up to Tuffnut to save Astrid and treat her the same way she treated him.

Her dragon, Stormfly, was in a dragon nip coma, which happens to ALL nadders during this time of year. Read to find out more!

BOOK 2: HOW TO DESTROY YOUR ENEMY)


End file.
